As this type of apparatus, for example, there is proposed an apparatus for controlling a motor generator to maintain the number of revolutions which is equal to the sum of a rotational speed variation of the motor generator and the target number of revolutions, wherein the rotational speed variation is calculated from the moment of inertia of the motor generator and a torque variation associated with compression torque of an engine, and the torque variation is calculated from an engine rotational speed and an engine crank angle (refer to Patent document 1).
Alternatively, there is proposed an apparatus for performing vibration damping control on torque obtained by calculating an inertia torque variation of the engine and an inertia torque variation of the motor generator and by adding the calculated inertia torque variation of the engine and the calculated inertia torque variation of the motor generator (refer to Patent document 2).
Alternatively, there is proposed an apparatus in which output torque per cycle is set as engine shaft torque and a value obtained by subtracting engine inertia torque from the engine shaft torque is set as engine output torque (refer to Patent document 3). Alternatively, there is proposed an apparatus for performing the vibration damping control on torque obtained by adding generated torque generated according to an engine operating state and reciprocating inertia torque generated according to the engine rotational speed (refer to Patent document 4).